I Love You
by elilover2
Summary: Drarry oneshots! SLASH! Draco/Harry! Didn't know what to call it!
1. I See You

**A/N: My first slash fanfic, dedicated to 2spiffy! So, of course, it had to be Drarry! Anyway, read and review!**

I was in the bathroom, the one with Moaning Myrtle, crying.

No, not crying, sobbing.

Like a weakling.

"Look at the mighty Draco now." I sneered at my reflection, "I wonder what Potter would say. If he saw you like this. Probably nothing. Potter isn't one to make fun of people."

Perfect Potter. Everyone loved him. He was The Boy Who Lived. The slayer of Voldemort. Well, they thought he was.

"But he's back." I muttered, "And he chose me." I scowled at this. I had been chosen by Voldemort. I was just as important as Potter. Even more so, now that the plan was coming together.

But, I wanted out.

I wasn't a killer. I didn't want to watch people die. I didn't want to be the cause of their death.

At this realization, my sobs gained force. They echoed through the room, a sound of agony.

Suddenly, I heard a small sound behind me. I whipped around, wiping my eyes, and there he was.

Potter himself.

"Malfoy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I snapped, my voice wavering. I cursed silently at how weak I sounded.

"Are you alright?" I saw a flash of concern in his eyes, and then it was gone.

"Of course." I scowled.

"You don't look alright. Besides, you're in a girls bathroom." He pointed out.

"Well, I'm fine." I frowned, willing him to leave.

"Are you sure?" He prompted and I exploded.

"Why do you even care?"

He thought for a moment "I don't know. Why do I?" With this, he slid closer.

"You tell me." I slid back, bumping into the sink.

"I don't honestly know." He slid even closer, forcing me to slip into a corner.

I was trapped.

But, I didn't think he was planning on killing me.

"Well..." I stammered, my back against the wall.

"Well." He grinned slightly and my heart stopped momentarily.

"You should go." I stuttered and he grinned even wider, moving so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered and my heartbeat sped up.

"You don't have to." It slipped out before I could stop it.

"Really?" Harry smirked and laughed, "You wouldn't mind?"

I started to answer, but he stopped me by kissing me, lightly, on the lips. I didn't even consider what might happen or who might find us, I just kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled away.

"You're crazy..." I murmured, but meant it in a good way.

"Of course." He turned and walked away, leaving me to wonder what had just happened.

And if it might happen again.


	2. Forbidden Forest

**A/N: I have decided to turn this into a bunch of Drarry oneshots! Some might be reeeaallyy slashy, like they kiss! However, some of them are going to be less slashy, because they will be younger! So, please read and review!**

I trudged deeper into the forest, my heart racing. That brute Hagrid had left me and Potter in the Forbidden Forest with no way of protecting ourselves.

My father would be hearing about this.

I jumped as something moved in the bushes beside me, scootching closer to Fang. He might be a coward, but he was also big.

"Scared Malfoy?" Potter sneered at me and I frowned.

"No." I silently cursed at my squeaky, obviously terrified, voice.

Potter kept his eyes on me and I felt myself turning red. After a moment, he looked away.

We moved on, looking for any signs of a dead unicorn. In my opinion, one dead unicorn didn't matter, but Hagrid was in love with them. Figures he would choose unicorns over humans.

I snorted slightly at this. My father said Hagrid was half wild, and it was true.

"What?" Potter looked over, his face half in shadow and half in eerie moonlight.

"Nothing." I jumped as another rustle came from a few feet ahead, "What was that?"

"Are you scared?" Potter taunted and I shook my head.

"Of course not."

"It's alright to be." He continued, as if I hadn't said anything, "I'm scared all the time."

I stayed silent for a moment before speaking "Of what?"

He stopped and turned to look at me, causing me to stop as well.

"Everything." He frowned and I felt a pang of empathy. I knew how he felt.

"I'm scared to." The words tumbled from my mouth, and a momentary look of surprise crossed his features before he grinned.

"Really?"

I nodded and he thought for a moment.

"I'll protect you if you protect me." He sounded almost wistful and I felt my heart race.

"I will." I breathed. We stood there a moment longer before starting up again. This time, as we walked, Harry grabbed my hand. As he did, I felt a thrill run through me.

And I knew that he would always be there for me.


	3. Come Back

**A/N: Yeah! More oneshots! Ok, this is during "THE BIG BATTLE SCENE"! So, read and reviews are highly appreciated!**

I ran through the school, rushing to get as far away from the battle as possible. My feet flew across the stone, my heart raced, and my mind spit out insults.

_Coward._

I flinched and gritted my teeth.

"I know." I ducked into a room as a bang went off near by, "Nothing wrong with that."

I stopped, breathing eavily and looked around. I appeared to be in the Potions Room. Funny, I didn't remember going down stairs.

I slid silently over to the desk and sat down on top of it. I tried to even out my heart beat, but failed, deciding instead to work on my breathing some more.

Just as I began to relax slightly, I heard a noise right outside the door. Ducking, I instinctively dived beneath the desk and waited, my heart rate and breathing pattern speeding up again.

So much for all my hard work.

I sat, scrunched up and praying that whoever it was would either be on my side (whatever side that was), or not come in.

After a moment, the person went away and breathed a sigh of relief. I stood up from my hiding place, stretching, and stopped. There was someone else outside.

I cursed silently and slipped back behind the desk, waiting. After what felt like forever, the door opened and the mystery figure entered. I peered around the edge and cursed again.

Of all the people it could be, it was Potter.

"Who's there?" I heard him inch closer, his voice cracking slightly. He was obviously terrified.

"You and me both Potter." I muttered.

"Who said that?" His footsteps came even closer and I sighed, standing up.

"Malfoy?" He looked shocked, his green eyes wide.

"Potter?" I arched an eyebrow and sat on the edge of the desk.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I kept my voice slightly bored, "Aren't you supposed to be saving the world?"

He bit his lip thoughtfully "I guess you could call it that. Aren't you supposed to be running errands for Voldemort?"

I felt a shiver of fear run through me at his name, but kept my composure "He has plenty of Death Eaters. He'll be fine."

"I suppose so." There was another bang and we both jumped, me more the Potter as ridiculous as that was. He was covered in bumps and bruises, while I had barely a scratch on me.

There was a long period of silence, where we studied each other. As I stared at him, I felt an odd sort of yearning to be closer. So, i slid off the desk and halfed the space between us.

There was another bang, and I slipped even closer, until we were almost touching.

"What are you doing?" Harry stuttered, but didn't move back.

"You'll see." I stared at him, smirking slightly. After another silence, he spoke up again.

"I have to go." He motioned towards the door and I grabbed his hands.

Then, quite suddenly, I kissed him. And not a short, chaste kiss. I kissed him with everything I had, and he kissed back. Finally, I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Wha-?"

"In case you don't come back." I smiled slightly and he turned, slipping quickly out the door.

And, for some odd reason, I knew he was coming back.

He HAD to come back.


	4. After the Battle

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this next chapter to Anakaraya Ravenclaw, since they said "You should do a continuation of the last chapter for the next chapter" (I adlibbed that) and I was at first like "Meh..." but later I was like "LET'S DO THIS THING!"...so, read and review! **

I walked down the line of the dead, looking.

For him.

I studied each face, hoping with all my heart that the next one wouldn't be him. Each time I got my wish, I breathed a sigh of relief and moved onto the next one.

Fred Weasley.

Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus Lupin.

But not him.

With each face I felt a new stab of guilt and a rush of relief.

Bellatrix LeStrange.

Severus Snape.

But still not him.

"Looking for someone?" The voice came from behind me.

I whirled around and there he was. Dirty, burned and bloodyed beyond belief, but there.

"You came back?" I stepped closer, and he mirrored me.

"Of course." He shrugged, wincing a little.

"Did you manage to save the world?" I scootched closer and stepped forward, until we were close again.

"Not all of it." He whispered and looked at the rows of bodies.

"A good portion of it." I looked with him, sighing.

"You don't know how it feels."

I looked at his face, filled with grief.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"You didn't kill all these people. You've never killed anyone. You're not responsible for this!" He was shouting now, but no one seemed to notice, they were wrapped up in their own bubbles of grief. They couldn't deal with anyone else's right now.

"Neither did you." I pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I could have stopped it."

"Stopped Voldemort?" I snorted, "I don't think so."

"But I did!" He turned to face me, his face angry.

"Yes, but you couldn't have stopped him without all this." I waved my hand around the damaged area. It seemed like everything was broken, including most of the people.

And I was barely scratched.

I felt another pang of guilt and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. When I opened them, Harry was looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" He frowned even deeper then he was.

"You think I don't feel guilty? All these people died. CRABBE died. And I'm barely even hurt." I looked down at my slightly singed robes.

Hary looked at me for a long time, not saying anything. After a moment he smiled slightly.

"And I was beginning to think you didn't care."

I smirked and crossed my arms "Well I do."

We stood for another moment, just watching each other. And, then, I kissed him again.

We stood there, beside the dead, and kissed each other with everything had. And, in that kiss, I felt what Harry felt.

Guilt.

Fear.

Relief.

And love. For all the people who had died for him, and, I hoped, for me.

And I felt what I felt to.

Relief.

Some guilt.

And I need to stay this way forever, never leaving.

But, eventually, Harry pulled away and grinned sheepishly.

"I have to go."

"That's alright. My mom's probably looking for me." I watched as he disappeared in the crowd. I watched until I heard my name being called. When I turned, my mom was rushing towards me. I walked over to meet her, hugging her tightly.

And wishing I was with Harry the whole time.


	5. The Egg

**A/N: Ello! This is from the Goblet of Fire, just in case it's not COMPLETELY OBVIOUS! Also, this one MIGHT get a little risque for nudity...so prepare yourself...and this chapter is dedicated to 2spiffy! So, read and review...and generally do whatever else you feel like! Oh yeah, sorry about all these being in Draco's POV...I just like him better! I MAY do one from Harry's POV if some random person wants me to, so you can review and junk to tell me...yeah...and all they ever do is kiss in any of them...I know!**

I pulled open the door to the Prefect's bathroom slowly, checking to see that no one was watching. I had been coming up here often, it WAS the best bathroom, and I hadn't been caught yet.

But you never knew.

Seeing that I was alone, I slipped through the door and closed it softly behind me.

And then I heard it.

A girlish giggle.

I froze, listening intently. There was another giggle, and a soft mumbling.

There were two people.

I turned and tiptoed back to the door, nearly making it out before a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll go check."

I yanked at the door desperately, but it was too late.

"Draco!" Moaning Myrtle squeaked in her annoying, babyish voice.

"What do you want Mrytle?" I sneered.

"Wait, it's MALFOY?" Potter piped up, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Here, alone, with Moaning Myrtle..." I trailed off, noticing Mrytle's cheeks go a slightly silvery color. The ghost equivalent of a blush.

"What? No! I came in here for something important." I could feel his embarrassment.

"What could that be?" I stepped around the corner and smirked.

"MALFOY! I'm in the bath! I don't need an audience!" He glared at me and I laughed.

"Oh, be quiet. There are bubbles. Though, it looks like Myrtle wants to get rid of those." I heard a squeak and felt a rush of cold air. When I turned, Moaning Myrtle was gone, "Now, what's so important you need the Prefect's bath?"

"Nothing you would care about." He huffed and sank deeper into the bathwater.

"Oh, try me." I perched on the edge of the bathtub, noticing our proximity. He seemed to notice to, at least the way he sank even deeper made me think he did.

"I just...needed to think..." He replied vaguely and I frowned.

"About?"

"This." He lifted his hands out of the water, showing me what he had.

"The egg?" I studied it's smooth, golden surface interestedly.

"Yeah, I don't know how it's supposed to work. Every time I open it, it screeches." He shrugged, revealing a bare shoulder and I shivered.

"Screeches?" I tried to clear my head of all thoughts that didn't concern the egg.

"Yes, listen." He popped the egg open and I yelped at the sound it emitted. It was high and screechy, the most horrible thing I had ever heard in my life.

"TURN IT OFF!" I yelled to be heard, and he snapped it closed.

"See." He sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Have you tried opening it under water?" I speculated.

"Under water?" He looked incredulous, "Why would I do that?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" I sighed at his offended expression, "Ever heard of Merfolk, Potter?"

"You mean mermaids?"

"Yes, mermaids." I pointed to the egg, "Sounds like maybe it's merspeak or whatever you muggles call it."

He stared at me blankly and I sighed again "Stick the egg in the water, stick your head in the water, and open it. It might sound like something."

He looked at me a moment longer before slowly doing as I said. He stayed under for awhile, so long in fact I though he might have drowned. Just as I was getting really worried, he came up gasping for air.

"You were right!" He grinned triumphantly and I smiled back.

"Don't sound so surprised." I leaned in closer, "What did they say?"

With our faces mere inches apart, time seemed to stop. Everything was forgotten, even my question. I stared into Harry's bright green eyes and touched my lips softly to his.

When I finally slipped off the bathtub and smoothed my shirt, Harry was looking at me like I had gone crazy.

"What was that all about?" He breathed and I grinned.

"Myrtle isn't the only one who wants to get rid of the bubbles." I grinned even deeper at the expression on his face. Then, I turned and left him blushing like mad.


	6. Hiding Spot

**A/N: Hola, read and review...and stuff! Yeah...review or message me if you have any plot/story/oneshot requests for this! I'm kind of running low on ideas! I'll dedicate the chapter to you! And, I know, none of this happens in the book...but hey, this isn't the book *badum crash***

I walked along behind my father, looking for any way to escape. We were currently marching down the rows of Prophecys, on our way to intercept Potter and his friends.

I squirmed as we got closer and closer, so close that I could hear them talking. They were discussing the Prophecy, and where Sirius could possibly be.

My heart sped up and I felt my stomach drop, knowing what was about to happen.

And then I saw it.

It was a small nook, just barely big enough. I looked at my father, but he was too intent on Potter. I hesitated, thinking about all that could go wrong, before ducking into the small cubby.

It was dark, obviously, and extremely small. But, for now, it was probably the safest place to be.

I waited, my breath coming in gasps. Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

The battle had begun.

I scrunched up, hiding as much of me as possible. There was a slightl lull, and then another bang. Followed by another, and another, and another. The sounds got louder and then quieter, sporadically echoing down the rows.

I stayed silent, waiting. When the sounds died down, I inched forward. Just enough to see by.

Seeing that all was clear, I slid about halfway out.

And then, of course, Potter appeared.

He looked around wildly, for his friends or his enemies I didn't know.

I didn't think he did either.

I moved to go back into my hiding spot. I almost made it, when I knocked a shelf with my elbow. I cursed silently, watching as a Prophecy teetered and fell. It toppled forward and landed with a crash on the floor.

"Expelliarmus." Potter whirled around and shot the curse at me. My wand flew out of my hand and hit the ground.

"Careful, you wouldn't want someone to get hurt." I slid out of my spot and stood before him.

"Malfoy?" He looked shocked.

"Potter." I smirked and he slowly lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here?" He growled and I shrugged.

"Just some business I had to take care of."

"You mean Sirius?" He snapped.

"No, Sirius isn't here." I explained, "He never was."

"What?" Potter grimaced, but I saw relief flit across his face.

"You've been tricked. This was all a set up." I shook my head, sighing, "And you fell for it."

"How do you know so much?" Potter frowned.

"I just do." I snapped this time, wincing at Potter's expression.

"You're one of them?" He gaped.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything." I sighed again, "You better get back."

"Yeah," But he stayed put, chewing his lip.

I stood for a moment, then slowly walked over and picked up my wand. I watched Potter tense as I did so, but he made no move to stop me.

We stood for another moment, waiting for the other one to make some kind of move.

"Well, I'll go then." Potter ran a hand through his air and turned. I watched him for a moment, but couldn't do it.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm and he turned, looking slightly hopeful.

I paused, wondering what I was supposed to do now. Turns out, I didn't have to do anything.

Before I knew it, Potter kissed me gently on the lips.

I stared at him, wondering how he knew that was exactly what I wanted, when I hadn't even known. We stared at each other a moment longer. Then, I kissed him again, a little bit harder.

"Harry?"

We jumped back at the sound of a whimsical voice.

"Oh, hey Luna." Harry spoke sheepishly and Luna smiled.

I smoothed my shirt, watching as Luna just kept smiling. Finally, I spoke up.

"You should go now." And with that, I turned on my heel and disappeared down the nearest row.

I would go back to my hiding spot later.


	7. Sirius Black

**A/N: AHHH! This "chapter" is set somewhere during the...third book! Since they are younger, I am going to try to make it...less...slashy, but no promises! Read and review!**

I laid beside Blaise Zabini, staring up at the high ceiling of the Great Hall. It was currently pitch black, as was the rest of the room.

I sighed and rolled over, once again trying to get comfortable. These sleeping bags, though nicer then expected, were not easy to sleep in.

Sighing once again, I stood up. Looking around to see that no one else was awake, I tiptoed silently to the door. Pushing it open as slowly as possible, I slipped out and into one of Hogwarts many corridors.

And froze.

I could vaguely make out a person sitting in the dark. They were about my age, and looked to be a boy.

"Who are you?" I broke the silence and the figure whirled around.

"Lumos!" I eard the whispered spell, and a sudden glow lit up the wand's owner's face.

"Potter?" I sneered.

"Malfoy." Potter sighed.

"What are you doing out here? I thought they would take better care of their precious Potter, what with Sirius Black running loose in the school." I could tell I'd hit a nerve by the look on his face.

"You're not supposed to be out here either." He reminded and I snorted.

"Like that matters."

There was a moment of silence, not exactly uncomfortable. More like we had said all that needed to be said, and could relax now.

"Would you like to sit down?" The offer was so sudden, I find it hard to refuse.

"Sure." I picked my way over to where he was sitting, sinking down beside him.

We sat for a moment longer without saying anything.

The whole time all I could think about was our shoulders touching.

Then, once again, Potter said something unexpected.

"Do you really think he wants me dead?"

"Who? Sirius Black? I wouldn't say he's here for a friendly visit." I huffed sarcastically, instantly regretting it.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "He was my dad's best friend you know..."

"Really?" I laughed humorlessly, "Funny how that worked out."

"Yeah." Through that one word, I could feel all sorts of pain, though I couldn't even hint at how it must feel.

To be him.

Suddenly, I felt him sag against me, his head resting on my shoulder. When I looked, he was asleep.

I felt my heartbeat race, but I also felt an odd sense of comfort.

And, in just a few minutes, I fell asleep to.


	8. Library

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My computer broke and I couldn't get it fixed! This is set either 5th or 6th year...probs 6th. So, read and review!**

Draco's POV

I walked through the shelves of books, allowing my mind to wander. It had been a pretty good day, though not quite perfect. For starters, the Vanishing Cabinet still wasn't fixed, but it wasn't necessarily broken either. It was on the verge of working, but still had some issues.

Running my hands over the spines of the books, I thought of ways to fix it. There were quite alot, but each one seemed impossible. Sighing, I turned and ran smack into someone else.

Looking up sharply, I found myself face to face with Potter.

"Potter!" I spat, "Watch where you're going!"

"I was! You ran into me, Malfoy!" He glared.

"Well, you shouldn't have been so close behind me, anyway!" I huffed and moved to go around him, but stopped, "Dark Arts, Potter?" I smirked at the books in his arms.

"Wha-? Oh, these..." He looked at the books to, disgust in his face, "I was putting these back."

"What? Not bad enough for you?" I taunted and he frowned.

"They didn't have what I needed."

"What did you need?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Why should I tell you?" He demanded.

"I just asked!" I scowled.

"Well, it's none of your business." He smirked and I glared at him.

"Maybe not." I allowed, eyes on the books.

"Exactly." He started forward, but I grabbed his arm. My heart racing, I pulled him closer.

"Please tell me?" I begged, smiling slightly at his expression.

"No." He said, but his voice was slightly less sure.

"Please? I promise not to tell." I grinned and he shook his head.

I ran my hand up his arm, over his neck, and cupped his chin "What if I do this?"

I kissed him lightly, pulling back after a few seconds and laughing when he moved with me.

"Not until you tell me." I teased and he grinned.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak an annoying voice broke in.

"DRACO?" It was Pansy Parkinson.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder "See you later?" I demanded and Potter smiled.

"See you later."


	9. Christmas Break

**A/N: Draco and Harry, Christmas break, Order of the Phoenix time. Read and review!**

I paced the Slytherin Common room, thinking fiercly. I had been doing a lot of that lately, thinking, about one thing in particular.

Potter.

I quickly shook my haed, trying to make the thoughts go away. Unfortunately, like every other attempt at ridding my thoughts of him, this failed.

"Why are you doing this, Draco?"' I murmured to myself, running a shaking hand through my hair, "He's not all that special."

"Who's not all that special?" I jumped as a voice broke through my thinking. A very familiar voice.

Potter's voice.

"Potter!" I whirled around, glaring at the grinning Harry, "How did you get in here?"

He shrugged, stepping closer and surveying the room, "Oh you know, Fred and George owed me a favor."

"And how did THEY know how to get in here?" I hissed, feeling my stomach squirm. If THOSE two could get in here, they could do anything they pleased. Which wasn't a good thing, especially since they were Gryffindors.

"Oh I don't know. They're Fred and George, they probably stole the password from some First Year." He threw himself unceremoniously on the sofa and patted the seat beside him.

I cursed silently and nodded, still standing.

"It's freezing in here." Potter sighed, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the fireplace.

"What do you expect, it's Christmas." I huffed as a warm fire cast a faint glow on the room and all it's fixtures.

Including Potter, which did nothing for my already sloshing stomach.

"Still, you'd thunk it'd be warmer." He grumped, as if this were a personal offense against him.

"Well, maybe it would be in your Coomon Room with Weasley and Granger." I spoke, hinting that he should leave but not really wanting him to.

"They're both with their families for Christmas." He yawned, and closed his eyes slightly.

"Oh, and why aren't you?" I asked.

"I would much prefer to spend my Christmas at the castle then with the Dursleys. What about you?"

I cringed. I hadn't been allowed back home because The Dark Lord was planning something big, and I wasn't to be around. But I couldn't tell Potter that.

"Family business." I hedged, hoping that would be enough.

Luckily it was.

"It's still freezing in here!" Potter changed the subject and opened his eyes again. He stared at me thoughtfully, a grin slowly spreading across his face, "It would be warmer if you sat next to me."

"No."

"Come on, aren't you cold?" He begged.

"No." I lied, even though I was freezing.

"Please?"

"NO!" I practically shouted, and his grin disappeared. However, within a few moments, it was back full force. Before I could object, Potter tackled me, pulling me back onto the couch. I struggled, but wasn't able to break free.

"Why did you DO that?" I spluttered from my new position on Potter's lap. My heart was racing, and I couldn't deny the fact that this was exactly where I wanted to be.

"I told you, body heat will help warm us up, and you're obviously cold. You're shivering!"

I began to protest, wriggling slightly, but I stopped after a few seconds. It wasn't like anyone was going to see us, and besides, this was what I'd been dreaming of the past few days.

WE sat in silence, staring into the fire. Eventually, it got warmer, and I stopped shivering. However, I didn't move from his lap and he didn't loosen his grip on me. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, the fire was out, but I was still warm. I soon realized it was because I was snuggled up next to Potter, who was sound asleep beside me.

I watched him for a few minutes, then slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	10. The Scarf

**A/N: This is probably around their fourth year, read and review, yada. Review and tell me what centering you like better...enjoy!**

I stared out at the falling snow, sighing heavily. It looked freezing out there, and I was going to have to walk all the way to Hogsmeade in it.

"This will be great." I grumbled.

The prospect of walking in the snow was made even worse by the fact that I had misplaced my scarf yesterday and still hadn't gotten another one. Not even the fact that I was getting to go to Hogsmeade was going to make this any better.

"All students going to Hogsmeade, line up!"

I sighed and headed to the line, taking a spot at the back. I saw Crabbe and Goyle at the front and considered joining them, but decided not to. I was going to walk alone this time, unless Pansy decided to join me, a scary thought. The girl didn't know what personal space was and probably never would.

It wasn't long before I was handing Filch my permission slip and heading out into the biting wind. I pulled my coat tight around me and walked quickly, passing groups of first years staring around in wonder as if they'd never been outside before. Some of them, Slytherins, called my name as I passed. I ignored them, but was glad my name was still popular throughout the house.

I moved as fast as possible, and was almost halfway there when someone called out my name. A familiar someone.

"Potter?" I turned around to face the Gryffindor, glaring.

"Malfoy." He wheezed, "You walk fast."

"Because I'm trying to get out of the cold." I smirked.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." Potter agreed, breathing heavily. It was if he had been running to catch up with me, a fact I found amusing.

I watched him for a moment, then began walking again. However, I walked a lot a slower, so he could catch up if he wanted. He was a much better walking companion then Pansy, and just the thought of him warmed me from head to toe.

"Hey, wait up!" Potter called and I heard his footsteps behind me.

"What?" I slowed just enough for him to catch up once again.

"I thought we could walk together." He mumbled, turning slightly pink. I fought the urge to hug him and pretended to think.

"Alright."

We walked along in silence, even though I heard Potter take in a breath several times, as if he were about to say something. However, he never got the chance to say it, since we reached Hogsmeade in record time.

"Goodbye Potter." I prepared to head to the nearest building, but Potter grabbed my arm.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He chewed on his lip and I tried to keep my face as normal as possible.

"I can't. I have to meet up with Pansy." I explained, though I didn't need to. We were supposed to hate each other.

"Oh, well..." He paused, seeming to think hard. I stared at him, waiting for something to happen. I waited and waited and almost left, but just as I was about to, something did happen.

Potter kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled and whispered "At least take my scarf."

It wasn't until later that I realized his scarf was now wrapped around my neck.


End file.
